It's Berserk in Vale
by NeutralPanda123
Summary: Guts wasn't born into his own world, but the world of Vale by a fluke. His past remained the same though, and he had experienced the horrors of war at the same age. Now an uncaring slaughterer of beasts, he must teach children to fight their fellow human beings, while slaying his own demons along the way. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo, friends and people. I finally got the will to get back online and do this shit. I was a little dissapointed in myself for not returning earlier. Exams ended a little over... a month ago maybe? After taking a little time off, I branched out into more anime (other than Naruto), and some video games. As of now, i am in the process of watching some older anime, like Fate/Stay Night, and Berserk. I have also finally finished RWBY too. SO! I am currently working on 2 projects at the moment. One being a RWBYxBerserk crossover, and another being a Destiny fic. I hope you enjoy(also, please forgive some lore mistakes, as I am currently only on the 5th episode of Berserk. Therefore, alot will be RWBY based XD).**

Talking: "Duh harro?"

Thinking: _'You muddasshole!"_

Grimm/Demons: **"Rawr." (Same but in bold)**

 **Chapter One: Arrival of the Students**

When Guts was growing up, he knew nothing but battle. He slew his first man when he was thrown into warat the age of 15( **A/N: Looked it up on the wiki lol XD)**. He had witnessed horrors that most men would have soiled themselves in if they were in that same situation, and survived.

Therefore, when Guts had slain his own father figure in self defense, he did not feel a thing. Afterall, he was the one who brought him into those situations in the first place. When he was taught about the existance of magic, or what people simply called 'Dust', he, in lack of better terms, "did not give two shits". He belived that fighting was for the real men, who had tasted the blood of their enemies and comrades, all the same.

So as he was in the breakroom with his fellow teachers, the huge hunk of raw iron he called Dragonslayer sheathed on his back, he could not help but feel sorry for the students and what they would be going through. He was newly employed, and therefore would be teaching the thing only he and a few other survivors were proficient in. Killing. Death. Not againsts the beasts of this world, but against other students.

Sure, he coud feel guilty for having to teach this, but he didn't. It was something they would have to learn to survive. Just like he did.

 **Line Break**

Ruby Rose was a young girl at the ripe age of 15 who had pale skin with red/black hair and silver eyes. Standing at a height of 5 feet and 2 inches, she was a little short for her age. She did not have a very large bust like er sister, but she was proud of her B-cups, that looked a bit bigger on her body. Hear rear was a defining trait, being very perky and round. Her current outfit was a long black and red battle-skirt with a long red red cape and blsck sotckings.

And she was being airlifted with atleast 500 other students to a school for **killing monsters**. How could she not be nervous?

 _'Okay, I can do this, normal knees, normal knees...'_ She continued repeating the line like a mantra in her head, so focused that she didn't realize her buxom blonde of a sister sneak up behind her and grab her shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" She shouted as everone in the vicinity began to stare at them.

The older sister in question was, in no other words, a bombshell. Yang Xiao Long was a young woman at the age of 17 who had a body most grown woman would be jealous of. With a bust measuring at D-cup that only seemed to sag the slightest bit because of gravity, with a perky and sizable derriere. She had every absolute reason to flaunt what she wanted.

The outfit was befitting of her excited and free attitude. She currently wore a a dark brown short sleeved vest over a yellow shirt that seemed to have a black ball of flames over the left breast, and black biker shorts held up by a dark brown belt, and a long orange scarf rapped around her neck. She had curly, long blonde hair and lilac eyes that could hypnotise even the purest of men.

"Oh, I'm so glad my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang had shouted excitedl, squeezing Ruby with one of her hugs.

"Pweashe shtop." Ruby managed to mutter out.

"But I'm so proud of you!" She said, stretching out the last word.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said, feeling a little embaressed of her sister's actions.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bee's knees!" Yang said, still excited for her sister.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be anybodies knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby huffed out to her older sister.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang questioned Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited, it's just that I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything..." Ruby said, feeling mor nervous than ever.

"But you are special." Yang said, rapping her arm around her shoulder to console her.

Just as they finished speaking, the television came on, brodcasting the Dust robbery that Ruby had stopped, and revealing that the man who was conductiong them was still in hiding.

As the news brodcaster sent the news back to the anchor, the same blonde woman that rescued Ruby appeared as a hologram.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

Almost immediately, the hologram of the woman gave an answer.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Yang said sheepishly as her sister gave a light chuckle at her.

As Ruby looked out the window behind her, she had seen her old school.

"Hey Yang, look, you can see Signal from here!" She mentioned to her sister.

"Huh, guess home isn't so far away after all..." She said as a boy who had a slight green tint to his skin ran past them and threw up a little on Yang's boot.

"Ew, Yang, you have vomit on your shoe!" Ruby said as she pointed that out to her sister.

"Ew, ew, ew, EW, EW, EW!" Yang shouted as she spotted the tiny bit of vomit the that "vomit boy" had left behind.

"Ugh, Yang, get away from me!"

Yes, this going to be a very eventful school year.

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **A/N: Finally! I actually sprained my wrist a few days ago, so I'm surprised I even had the will to write this. But what do you guys think? I tried to step up my writing skills, and I think this chapter turned out pretty OK. Just so you guys know, alot of the canon conversations will be changed because Guts will be there. Not all of them will remain canon. Otherwise, now that I am free all Summer, I will definitley update more. Thanks for tunining in guys!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I didn't need sleep tonight anyways. I jsut finished the anime of Berserk and I am going to go and watch the movies now, then read the manga. Also Griffith, or now Femto I guess, is a real sack of shit. I also got a little spoiler that Guts got Casca pregnant from my friend... is it going to be some kind of demon baby? In other news, I have a few comments to... write to? I forgot how I was gonna phrase that.**

 **AlternativeFutureFan27: Thank you for reminding me about that, and thank you for your input. I get them mixed up all the time and sometimes dyslecxia kicks in. I'll try to address them correctly from now on.**

 **CoolHandJaune: *blushes* Psh, you're just saying that.**

 **Bob(guest): I agree, now that I have finished the anime. Awesome, but I need a conclusion. That's why I am moving on to the manga soon.**

 **PoorInnocentBystander: I've definitley got to thank you for your input sir or ma'am. I just get a little lazy sometimes and don't search for reliable sources. I will probably go back and fix the errors i made last chapter. Once again, thank you.**

 **Guest: Thank you sir or ma'am, I will try my best! *salute***

 **Now that's what i like to see. No flames, just good people trying to help me continue the story with as little errors as I can get.**

 **Also in other news, I forgot a disclaimer last chapter, and am putting it in this chapter and no others. This will be the only disclaimer. Please bear with me if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am using wordpad and it does not have auto correct.**

 **Disclaimer: NeutralPanda123 does not own either RWBY or Berserk.**

 **Chapter 2: The Black Swordsman's Legend**

As the bullhead pulled up to the humongous academy which was Beacon, the boy that Ruby and Yang had labled as "vomit boy" had run to the nearest trashcan and began vomiting into it. People walking past him were grossed out and hurridley walking away from him so they wouldn't suffer the same fate.

Ruby and Yang had both walked fast past him, a little green themselves, before they marvelled at the place they would be calling home for years to come.

"This is amazing." Ruby accidentally stated out loud.

"I know, right." Yang replied behind her.

"Hey Ruby, do you how much fun we're going to have, especially with eachother here!" Yang stated, excited to get a fresh start.

"That being said, myfriendsareovertheresobye!" Yang said and ran off at almost supersonic speeds.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, annoyed at how her sister left her behind so fast.

As Ruby kept walking in the direction she thought she was supposed to go, she couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. Looking up, she sw a single eye staring at her through a window, as if already judging her worth.

 **This Is a Line Break**

Guts couldn't help but feel a little anxious by looking at these children. Not only were they going to be taught how to kill grimm, but also their fellow humans. And they were being taught by _him_.

That was kind of a...firghtening thought. Sure, it was needed for the line of work they were venturing into, especially with the White Fang becoming violent, but he didn't want these kids to turn out like he did, not by a long shot.

"Professer Guts, the introduction ceremony is about to start." said a gray haired man with circular glasses and a cane.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." said Guts in response to the man, his deep gravelly voice sending shivers down the other teachers' spines.

"Well be quick, we wouldn't want to create a bad first impression."

Nodding in affirmation, Guts began to move out of the room, while sending one last stare at a red haired girl, who seemed to look right back at him.

 **This is a Line Break**

'Was he staring at me or somebody else?' Ruby thought, seconds before literally running into the same boy who had vomited on her sisters' shoes.

"Oh, sorry!" the blonde boy exclaimed, holding out a hand for Ruby to take.

"It's no problem." Ruby said nervously.

"I'm Jaune. Nice to meet'cha!" the now named Jaune said.

"Oh, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you!" Ruby replied.

"So... do you have any idea where we are going?" Jaune asked after a few minutes of walking around the campus.

"I was just following you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well I was just following you!" Jaune replied to the younger girl.

"Oh my Oum, why does this always happen to me?" Ruby asked to no one in particular.

 **This is a Line Break**

Finally figuring out to follow the other students to where they were going, the blonde and black/red haired duo found themselves in the auditorium where the opening ceremony was about to be held.

As the lights began to dim in the room, the students that filled the auditorium started to quiet down and began to focus on the man who walked out onto the stage.

"Hello, young hunters and huntresses, my name is Professor Ozpin."

'He seems kind of... void?' Ruby thought, gazing into the man's eyes.

"I will keep this short. When I look around this auditorium, do you know what I see? I see wasted potential."

At the end of this statement, some of the students began to whisper and mutter disdainfully.

"It is in need of direction. Someone to be able to take hold of it, and morph it into skill."

This statement ceased most of the hateful whispers.

"You assume knowledge will do this for you, but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge can take you so far."

After his brief but meaningful speech, Ozpin took one last look around, giving a cheerful nod towards Ruby, then began to walk off as another man took the stage.

The mutterings and whispers started once again, but not of disdain and hate, but of wonder and slight fear.

'Yang used to tell me about that sword before I went to sleep..."There was only one man capable of using a hunk of iron that big."' Ruby thought, before widening her eyes in amazement.

"THE BLACK SWORDSMAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone took a moment to believe what they just heard, before screams of approval broke out among the croud.

The man held out a single hand, ceasing all of the shouting immediatley.

"Hello. My name is Guts, or you know me as...The Black Swordsman."

 **End**

 **A/N: HAHA-ow! My wrist is super sore! How'd you guys like that? I think that might have turned out better than the last. Sure turned out a hell of a lot longer... I think. Wordpad doesn't let me see the word count. I was basically running on fumes at this point, and "Through the Fire and Flames" got me really pumped. I told you guys I would update sooner!**

 **I know people are gonna be like: "Oh, what about Weiss!" "Didn't Ruby meet Weiss?"**

 **Yeah, she did, but I felt a little creative, so I thought up a different way for them to meet.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support last chapter! That helped me out alot to continue this.**

 **I'll talk to you guys next chapter!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Adoption NoticeBeginning to Write Again

**Attention:**

 **My story, "It's Berserk in Vale" has been adopted.**

 **The story will now be made by author, 400roc.**

 **I give him/her full consent to use the beginning chapters as a base to start as the base for the new edition, and move on from wherever.**

 **On other news, I have all of my family troubles sorted out, and I believe that it is time to start writing again.**

 **I will soon post a poll on which story/crossover that will be made. I am also open to suggestions. Thank all of my followers for stickig with me,**

 **NeutralPanda123**


End file.
